1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to an irrigation system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an irrigation system designed to reduce water usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses other irrigation systems and methods.
In attempting to efficiently apply irrigation water, a critical problem is setting watering thresholds to an appropriate level that achieves two goals—minimizing water usage, and maintaining plant health. In general, it has been found that these two goals can be met by setting the water target to a percentage of the field capacity (generally 70% to 80%). In order to determine the field capacity (moisture content of a particular soil at which water freely drains under gravity) one can take a soil sample for every type of soil where a soil moisture sensor is installed. This process is time consuming, expensive, and in practice, not particularly accurate.
The Present Invention seeks to resolve the problems of the prior art.